Operation: Devil's Grip
New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information Defense Waves *''Successful Defense'' - The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. *''Repeatable Waves ''- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center '''is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. *Surrender '''- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. *''360 Deg. Defense'' - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. Standard Attack Waves ( Hunt / Outpost Waves) *''Outpost'' - For this Event the[[Definition of Terms| Standard Attack Waves]] are called Hunt Waves & the Event Bases '''are called '''Outposts. *''Outpost Hunt '''- Upon reaching a Outpost Wave the Players must search for a Outpost on the World Map. In Later Waves players are required to destroy higher level Outpost. *'''''Outpost Level' ''- 'Outpost '''are available in Levels 5,10,15, 20, 25, 30, 35 and so on.... Each level increases the amount of eXP the player receives for its completion. The player must attack a minimum Outpost Level equal to the Wave they are currently on ( Wave 15 for instance requires at least a Outpost Level 15 ). However, the Player may choose to attack any of the Higher Outpost Levels that are currently on the 'World Map in place of the required minimum Level in order to gain more eXP for that Wave. *''Outpost Wave Complete'' - To complete a Outpost Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found in the Outpost. *''Unlimited Attacks'' - The Player may start and stop an attack on an Outpost '''as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave. *Unlimited Time' - There is NO Time Limit for completing an '''Outpost Wave'. *''Outpost Wave Frequency '' - Players are required to Attack a Outpost every 5th wave. Fortress Waves ( Devil's Fortress Waves ) *''Devil's Fortress'' - For this Event the Fortresses are called Devil's Fortress. *''Devil's Fortress Location'' - Each Player will have a Devil's Fortress attached to their Base that only they may attack. The Devil's Fortress will loose its Protection when the player reaches a Devil's Fortress Wave. *''Devil's Fortress Layout ''- Each Devil's Fortress Wave will be a different Layout each getting progressively more challenging. *''Single Attack Direction '' - Players may surround a Devil's Fortress with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''South East. *''70 Minute Time Limit'' - Players must completely destroy all Buildings and Turrets in the Devil's Fortress in 70 minutes to complete Wave. Failure to do so will in the allotted time will cause the Devil's Fortress to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on the Devil's Fortress. Once the Devil's Fortress has Reset the Player may make another attempt at completing the Wave. *''Unlimited Attacks'' - The Player may stop and start an attack on a''' Storm Fortress as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave as long as they still have time on the 'Devil's Fortress' Clock''' *''Devil's Fortress Wave Frequency '' - The Player must complete a Devil's Fortress every 10th Wave starting with Wave 10. *''Bonus XP Targets : The Excavator'' - Devil's Fortress 'Waves give the Player a chance to earn Bonus eXP by destroying the 'Bonus XP Targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However they are only available for the first 5 min of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave eXP and any Bonus eXP are added together and paid out when the desert compound is fully destroyed. If the desert compound is RESET so are the Bonuses. Spires ( Optional Bonus Modifiers ) *'Spires' - At any time the Player may choose to Capture and hold up to 5 Spires at a time. Each giving a additional 5% eXP Bonus. *'Spire Bonus Application' - The Player receives the Spire Bonus at the completion of each Defense, Outpost or Devil's Fortress Wave. This Bonus will equal 5% - 25% ( Depending on the amount of Spires owned ) of the Standard eXP Payout for that wave. *'Spire Expiration' - Each Spire has a limited Life Span of approximately 3 Hours. The expiration clock starts the moment that Spire Spawns on the World Map. If captured the Player will receive its bonus for the remainder of that Spires Life. Once the Spire has expired it will be removed from the Map and cease giving the Player its bonus. *'Spire Sizes '- There are 2 sizes of Spires, Small and Giant. The Small Spire is Level Protected and may only be Captured by a Player who is Level 29 or Lower. There is no Level Protection on a Giant Spire and therefore may be Captured by any Level of Player. *'Spire Protection ' - Once a Player has Captured a Spire it will be Protected from attacks by any other Player for 1.5 hours, after which a Enemy Player may attack and capture it from the current owner. If lost the original Player will no longer receive the corresponding bonus as it will be transferred the new owner for the remainder of its life. Ending of a Special Event. ''' A Special Event ends in one of two ways : #The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock]] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all Waves will be halted. #The Player reaches a Wave that he or she can not successfully Defend or Complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the Event. Event Shop Event Experience Points (eXP) *The Player is awarded''' eXP' for every successfully completed wave during an active Event. These points may be tracked by the Player in the 'Event Box' located above the 'Mission Box' while both on the 'World Map' and in the 'Player's Base. '''Special Event Prizes *'The Event Shop may only be accessed while inside the Player's Base. *As the Player acquires eXP, they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the Event, choose to spend all or a portion of their eXP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Prizes 'in the 'Event Shop. *Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Prizes ' excluding any 'Removed or Locked Special Event Prizes . *The Event Shop is split into two seperate sections: **'''''Unowned - Shows all current and past Special Event Prizes '''not currently unlocked by the Player. **Owned' - Shows all 'Special Event Prizes' the Player has previously unlocked during the current and all past events. '''Use It Or Lose It' Following the conclusion of the Special Event: *The Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. *Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. *If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately. Outpost Layouts and XP Chart Spire Layouts Additional Information *''Devil's Grip ''is the first Special Event 'to utilize 'Spires as its Bonus eXP method. *''Devil's Grip'' features the return of the Fortress Wave after the Outpost/Compound Waves of Operation: Desert Recon. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : 12/19 Operation: Devil's Grip. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : OFFICIAL Operation: Devil's Grip Discussion. (Official) Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Known Event Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *1. Still looking into Loading Issues - we don't have a fix for this yet, as we're still trying to identify what is causing this issue - but it's a top priority and we haven't stopped working on it since it started. *2. Stuck in battle - Being looked into. No fix ETA. Resolved Bugs : *Spires are fixed! * Forum Discussion Links : *Kixeye Forum Bug Disclosure Gallery Devil grip.jpg|Pre-Event Message #1 DevilsGrip-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Pre-Event Message #2 devilgripstart.jpg|Event Message - START Devil Grip end 24.jpg|Event Message - 24hrs Left devil grip end.JPG|Event Message - END event box1.PNG|Countdown to Start DGBegining.JPG|Event Box Wawe5DG.JPG|Event Box for Hunt Wave ValkyrieSchematic-EventShopDescripton.jpg|Valkyrie Schematic Event Shop Description ValkyieSchematicUnlockedMessage.jpg|Valkryie Schematic Unlock Message HoverTank-EventShopInfoBox.Jpg|Hover Tank Event Shop Description Hover Tank Unlocked.jpg|Hover Tank Unlock Message DualMissilePayload-EventShopDescription.png|Epic Tech - Dual Missile Payload Event Shop Description BrimstoneTargetingSystem-EventShopDescription.png|Epic Tech - Brimstone Targeting System Event Shop Description Spectre(EventShopInfo)-LastChance.png|Last Chance Sale Unit DevilsGrip-SaleUnits.png|Sale Items DevilsGrip-UnavailableUnits.png|Unavailable Event Shop Items Hover Tank Email.JPG|Email Notific ls.png|Last Chance Spectre on Email Wawe12DGFort.JPG|Fortress Layout - Wave 12 DGWawe22base.JPG|Fortress Layout - Wave 22 Fortress-(DevilsGrip)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Introduction DevilsGrip-LargeEventArt.jpg|Event Art Large 1600 x 900 Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Hybrid Event Category:Antagonist - Hell Hounds Category:A to Z